Romeo To My Juliet
by Margaret Flower
Summary: This story follows Nightfire, AKA Cassie, the child of Robin and Starfire. "As a super-hero, your choices don't effect only you, but also those you protect. Even choices in love, friendship, and what movie to see. I made the wrong choice." Fast pace.


**I often lose fanfics, and I think this was one I started. Then lost. Either way, here it is. Evionoplora is pronounced EE-VEE-OH-NO-PLORE-UH. Or Evie (EE-VEE) for short.  
Read, Review, Enjoy.  
-M.F.**

* * *

I clutched my bleeding arm and walked slowly through the rubble. I couldn't summon a single happy thought, couldn't lift myself into the air. I screamed out as my twisted angle slipped on one of the sharper cement chunks, and I fell to the ground. I lay there, looking up at the sky, covered in stars; the result of a city-wide black out. I messed up. I messed up bad. But was it really my fault? I looked up at the sky, the stars I once visited twinkling down on me, as though offering their assurances. No, this wasn't my fault. But I did mess up. And I would have to make him pay for what has happened. I would need to fix it all. The black out, the broken bridges, the everything. It wasn't my fault I lay alone in the rubble of the Titan Tower, but I sure as hell felt that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, I'm fine. There's no reason to-"

"I am coming over. That is that." I stared at the cell phone my mother's voice at just been flowing through, shocked.

"Oh, crap!" I screamed, punching a Dumpster and leaving a dent in the side.

"Problem?" Jasper asked, smiling broadly.

"Oh shut up, you're gonna be in trouble too." I looked down at the man who had _tried _to kidnap me, before I accidentally zapped him with a star bolt.

"Why am I gonna get in trouble? You're the one who floored him!" Jasper replied indignantly.

"But you're my big, strong, older brother. You're supposed to protect me."

"I'm older by a minute... and you can handle yourself, obviously," he mumbled, running a hand through his bright red hair. We both looked just like our mother, except my hair. Where Starfire and Jasper had the Tamaranian red hair, I inherited my father's black hair. Or so Mom says. But she's never been a good liar.

"Jasper, she has a point," Jasper's girlfriend, my best friend, teased.

"Evionoplora, that is not funny." He glared down at her playfully, as she turned red at her full name. Her hair was green until the tips, which were a blue-black mixture.

"It's Evie," she said angrily, leaning against him.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Mom anyway?" Jasper directed at me. "Think Dad made her take the car?"

I ignored him as I noticed a strange tattoo on the man I zapped. Just below his ear was a black mark that looked like an eye. I crouched down to get a better look, glad I wore my beat up jeans rather than my new ones.

"Guessed we missed our movie. Jeeze, Cassie, you totally killed the evening. And Sam didn't even show. You know, I think that we should go on a date on our _own_, Evie. No third wheels, you know?"

"Jasper, you're the third wheel. I was gonna go to see the movie with Cassie when you suggested you and Sam come along."

I tuned them out as I reached out a hand to brush away some of the man's hair, to see the tattoo better. It looked familiar for reasons I couldn't fathom. Like I had seen it when I was little, but didn't really understand what the sign meant, and forgot about it... Just as I was about to pull my hand back, his eyes popped open and he gripped my wrist in an iron grasp. No kidding. His hand was all metal, along with the rest of that arm.

I screamed as loud as I could, which is pretty damn loud, as he jumped off the ground unnaturally. Before Evie or Jasper could react, the man threw me against the nearest wall, not letting go of my hand. The breath was knocked out of me as I felt a whooshing sensation before being slammed against the wall again.

"Cassie!"

I felt the whooshing again, and put my knees behind me, like I was in a swing. I felt my feet make contact with the wall, and pushed against it, soaring into the sky. And unfortunately taking my abuser with me.

I flew as far as I could, my Tamaranian strength giving me an advantage. I looked down at my arm and saw the man grinning up at me. This startled me more than anything. Then he let go of me.

Being higher than some of the tallest skyscrapers, I thought he was insane. Then a small glider popped out of nowhere on his jacket, and he glided away.

I looked at my left wrist, feeling something heavy. The reason he let go. A small bomb was attached to my wrist, counting down. Three… _Oh._ Two… _Crap._ One.


End file.
